This invention relates to an antiskid tire chain with a network arranged in the region of the tread, which network is suspended on rings arranged at the side, the rings serving in a per se known manner for guiding the tension chains.
Antiskid chains serve for improving the force of traction of wheeled vehicles. They frequently consist of hardened steel members of variable design and are occasionally also called snow chains. Their use has hitherto been possible only on a soft substratum. If they remain on the vehicle while traveling over a hard substratum, for example or snowfree asphalt roads, considerable risks and disadvantages are directly entailed.
In this connection there are to be mentioned, first of all, important encroachments on driving safety which become perceptible particularly in the form of considerably increased stopping distances and reduces steering control. Heavy wear phenomena occur and after only 50 to 100 km, depending upon driving speed, and there may be breakage of the chain with considerable resultant damage. Along with this, riding comfort is also adversely affected, specifically, particularly as a result of the unbalanced increased wheel vibration and the noise of the rolling chain. Rather recently there has become known a snow chain of synthetic material with a reticular structure, which chain, designed to be endless and slipped onto the wheel in the axial direction, is tightened by the use of centering elements. The use of such a snow chain, however, also entails various disadvantages have appeared in addition to an unsatisfactory general instability, in particular, considerable difficulties in mounting under difficult conditions, for example on a vehicle that is already stuck.